


We Become What We Behold

by My_Little_Quinnian



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Multi, WeBecomeWhatWeBehold, WeShapeOurToolsThenTheyShapeUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Little_Quinnian/pseuds/My_Little_Quinnian
Summary: This is what I think life would be like in the world of 'We Become What We Behold'.





	

Bryce smiled at the notification he got.

 **"#Ooh nice hat"** the new hashtag was called. He smiled and looked out the window, people have already bought tiny hats to match the trend. Well, him and his boyfriend Ohm already have hats. They're little hearts, and they have shirts that match them. The shirts are red with the symbols of the other clan. Yes, clan. Bryce is from the chickens and Ohm is from the rabbits. Those clans lived in peace, but they weren't allowed to merge, as in, two people from each clan marry. Well, the two are half way there.

"Ohmie? Can we go outside? Pwease?" Bryce begged. Ohm turned around to face his lover, and immedietly regretted it. Bryce was wearing his puppydog face, his eyes big and round, his bottom lip protruding. Ohm couldn't say no.

"Fine Brycey...but can I get a kiss?" Ohm asked in a hopeful voice. Bryce nodded happily and bounced over to his short lover. He cupped his face with his hands and gave him a soft, tender kiss. The older male smiled I internally and melted into it. However, he had to make Bryce bend down a tiny bit to give him a full kiss. The taller male chuckled slightly.

Then, just when things were getting good, their phones went off, and Bryce immedietly looked to see the new hashtag.

**"#nvm hats arent as cool anymore"**

Bryce frowned. They literally put that up  _minutes_ ago! What happened? Well, that's the media for you. He shrugged before bouncing excitedly.

"Come on Ohmie!! Let's go!" He yelled excitedly. Ohm laughed and grabbed Bryce's hand. The two walked out their cozy little home and down the path to the street. Bryce smiled, he loved seeing the people here. It was so nice, so calm. The two jumped when they heard a camera click. A notification came up on their phone, but there was a giant TV that was installed so they looked at that....and saw them. 

**"#gross, go get a room"**

Ohm's face flushed and Bryce his his face in his sweater. A laugh came from behind them.

"Oh my god! That's hilarious!"

"Yeah!"

Ohm grumbled. "Shut up Vanoss! You too Del!"

"Make me, rabbit!" Delirious said with a laugh. Bryce furrowed his brows, and got ready to cuss the man out, however, he saw someone from the rabbit clan, go up to Vanoss and yell in this face!!

"Delly!" He squeaked. Delirious scooped him up and hugged him protectively. A camera click was heard and they saw a new hashtag.

**"#CRAZED RABBIT ATTACKS"**

Ohm let out a tiny growl at this. Hell, he saw a chicken read it, then become scared! Ohm was about to do something, until Bryce squeezed his shoulder to calm him down.

"Ohmie....calm dow-" 

Another camera click was heard

**"#CHICKEN FEARS RABBITS"**

"What?! Why? Because  _one_ person got mad?!" Bryce yelled. Delirious looked at the two, while holding his brave little chicken Vanoss. Well, brave was a bit of a stretch. Ohm sighed and pressed a kiss on Bryce's jawbone. The taller male smiled slightly and seemed to calm down.

"HMMPH!" Said a voice, followed by  _another_ annoying camera click. The three men groaned, but soon peaked up to find something would make all chickens angry.

**"#RABBITS SNUB CHICKENS"**

"Oh no..." Bryce mumbled. "No, no no...this...this isn't gonna end w-well...." And, to show the point. One of the fellow chickens, turned red. Not literally, but his face turned red. A yell was heard, then another. Bryce took in a deep breath, and dragged everyone to the corner of the plaza they were in. Well, Bryce calls it a plaza. That angry rabbit from earlier came over.

"Hello!"

...nothing. He still looked angry. Ohm smiled at him, then Bryce got an idea. He took his hat off of his head, and put it on the angry rabbit's head. He looked surprised at first. But quickly, a giant smile grew to his face, and a light blush did as well. 

"Aww! Ohmie! He's so happy now!" Bryce cooed. The now happy rabbit hopped away, humming gleefully. Ohm smiled and kissed Bryce's cheek.

"See, now if the media focused on things like that!" Ohm said.

**"#CHICKEN HATES RABBITS"**

Many gasps and growls followed. More chickens became angry, and now the rabbits did as well.

"N-no! We don't hate rabbits! Ple-"

**"RABBIT HATES CHICKENS"**

More people got angry.

"What?! No we don't! Look, can't we just focus on the positive-"

**"#RABBIT HATES CHICKENS"**

More rabbits and chickens got angry.

_click_

And more.

_click_

Even more.

"What is going on here?! We live in peace! What's wrong with you people!?" Bryce yelled.

"Bryce, stay here." Ohm demanded. Bryce opened his mouth to say something, but Ohm had left. Vanoss and Delirious had too. Thank Jesus. 

Ohm ran back, holding a sign with out clan symbols, connected by a heart. Bryce's heart melted at the sight, and ran over to his boyfriend to help. Everyone was angry, and yelling, and the two felt scared. If only the media could focus on the positive!

Delirious soon ran back out, Vanoss trailing behind. Then, Ohm saw the man with the hat, walk over to their rabbit friend. He then...then...pulled out a gun.

Everyone froze. Bryce turned away in fear, Delirious threw up, and then the gunshot was fired. No one was paying attention to the TV anymore. Bryce and Ohm ran to their home and hid. Delirious shook in fear, he was frozen. A rabbit came over with a shotgun, and Vanoss realized what's about to happen. He ran to his lover, but he was shot before he could save him. Delirious' blood splattered everywhere, and Vanoss fell to the ground. He twitched, his mind went blank with anger. He got up, a sick and twisted grin on his face. He ran over to his lover's killer, and tackled him to the ground.

Vanoss pinned him down and punched him. Then again. And again. He laughed, an insane,  _Delirious_ laugh. Blood covered his knuckles. He refused to stop, he wanted this murderer to suffer. Bryce and Ohm watched in horror, as Vanoss was hit over the head with a spiked baseball bat. The two men hid, and cried. Bryce was taking it the worst, he hyperventilated and clung to Ohm. The older male rubbed his back soothingly and told him everything would be fine....everything would be-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bryce sat up and gasped for air. He heart raced. "Ohm?! O-ohmie?!" He called. His lover came running over.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Ohm frantically asked. His voice was laced with concern and worry. Bryce wrapped his arms around Ohm's neck and pulled the shorter male closer to him. He started sobbing into his shoulder. Ohm sighed and sat down next to Bryce, and hummed a small tune into his ear. Bryce looked outside and what he saw made his blood run cold....

 

_**"#Ooh nice hat"** _


End file.
